Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable frame assembly for a playpen, especially to a foldable frame assembly which can produce an inward torque to the pillars of the playpen while in a folding process.
Description of the Related Art
Normally, playpen is used to provide infants and children with safe space for playing and sleeping inside. As a regular playpen should be made big enough for providing a comfortable space, it would occupy a lot of space in house. To save the shipping cost and facilitate easy storage, the playpen is normally provided with a foldable frame assembly for permitting users to erect it in a use position and fold it into a folded compact position is an easy way.
The foldable frame assembly may include a plurality of pillars, an upper collapsible frame pivoted to each upper end of the plurality of pillars, and a collapsible bottom frame pivoted to each lower end of the plurality of pillars.
When folding the playpen, the collapsible bottom frame shall be unlocked so as to pull the pillars inward and make them close to each other. As the collapsible bottom frame is pivoted with the plurality of pillars with merely a regular pivot mounts, when the lower end of the pillars are pulled by the collapsible bottom frame to move inward, the pillars shall tend to incline outward, therefore the users are forced to stretch their hands to stop the pillars from deflecting outward randomly.